


несколько (но точно не десять) друзей Майки

by no_breathing



Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Students, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_breathing/pseuds/no_breathing
Summary: Майки не умеет заводить нормальных друзей (или умеет, но его брат, а также влюбленная парочка Пи-энд-Пи их распугивают). Фрэнк не исключение, потому что западает на Джерарда - земля тебе пухом, и да будут милосердны Пит и Патрик к новичку.
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 6





	несколько (но точно не десять) друзей Майки

У всех есть плохие дни.  
Вот просто _отвратительнейшие_.  
Когда ты с утра встаешь и спотыкаешься о собственные тапочки, заливаешь хлопья серной кислотой, вместо кофе завариваешь прах своей бабушки, переодеваешься двенадцать раз из-за внезапно рвущейся или исчезающей одежды, опаздываешь даже к концу учебного/рабочего дня и просто…  
Просто переживаешь дерьмовый день.

У Джерарда Уэя вся жизнь — длинный дерьмовый день сурка.

(на самом деле нет, но ему нравится так говорить, чтобы получить бесплатную порцию мороженого)

Но сегодня, сегодня действительно все ужасно. Живи он все ещё с родителями — его бы уже выпнули из окна в универ в одной пижаме и с подушкой в обнимку, но живет он, слава господи, с братом.  
Который просто вытаскивает его за ногу из кровати и, хмуря брови, круто разворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Майки, блин, почему все школьники стараются побольше отхватить сна, а ты один такой уникум, будящий других ни свет ни заря?!

— Наверное, потому что я ответственный. И кстати, — Майки останавливается у двери, поворачивается и, в упор глядя на развалившегося в позе раздавленной звезды Джи, предупреждает, — я сегодня собираюсь помочь другу с подготовкой, так что дома буду вечером.

Джи кивает, потому что все ещё осмысливает, что у его мрачного братика могут быть д р у з ь я. И потому что, ну, ему никто теперь не помешает после пар устроиться на диване с пиццей и пересмотреть Нарнию, и поплакать немножко, и, может, даже порисовать.  
Все это он может делать и когда Майки дома, но. Нет. Ему так не нравится.

Как и не нравится вовремя приходить в универ — Джерард настолько свыкается с родным пыльным полом (или его пижама просто нахрен прилипает ко всей этой годовой грязи), что собираться приходится в огромной спешке. Завтрак? К черту. Надеть что-то посвежее, чем носимая неделю рубашка? К черту. Сочетаемые носки и завязанные шнурки? К черту.

И он все равно опаздывает. Потому что этот день отвратительнейший.

***

Спасибо маме Пита за то, что в жизни Джи есть этот самый Пит. Если бы не та потрясающая женщина, что родила Лью, лежать бы Джерарду где-то на полу аудитории, а все бы его пинали бы, пинали, проходя мимо, и никто бы не подал руку помощи кофеиновому наркоману.  
Но есть Пит. Который покупает кофе в Старбаксе и мешает его с энергетиками.

— Я бы женился на тебе, чувак, — хрипит Уэй, хватая свой стакан дрожащими стариковскими пальцами и буквально падая рядом с парнем, но тот только кривится и двигается подальше.

— Блин, мужик, это трогательно, и если бы это сказал твой брат — я бы ещё подумал. Но не ты. Нет-нет-нет, повернутый гик в моей семье должен быть только один, и это я.

— Майки — самый повернутый гик из всех Уэев.

— Поэтому я и вожу в кафе Патрика, — Пит прямо-таки с аристократическим спокойствием потягивает адскую смесь черной крепкой жижи и ред булла, чуть ли не отставляя мизинчик, и выглядит самым трогательным эмо-солнышком во всей аудитории, пока не открывает свой рот опять. — Ну как, никаких новостей за выходные на личном фронте?

Джерард ненавидит семейные ужины из-за вот таких вот допросов, и знаете что? Сейчас пара по философии преображается в самый настоящий «семейный ужин». И он всегда предпочитает отмалчиваться, потому что лучшая тактика — это тактика игнорирования всей нехорошей ситуации.

— Слушай, я понимаю, почему ты отшил того парня на комик-коне — типа, будем честны, кто станет встречаться со Скал Кидом, он был популярен в прошлом году. Но когда мы ходили в клуб пару недель назад, и к тебе подошел познакомиться высокий парень с не менее высоким лбом, почему ты сбежал от него, как от чумного?

— Не хочу встречаться с лощеным метросексуалом, — голос Джи понижается до шипения, когда препод медленно поднимает веки, чтобы взглянуть на шумных студентов. — Ты только взгляни, блять, на меня.

— Ну, а как же тот неформал? — вот приспичило Питу посплетничать о мальчиках! — Ну, тот, который весь такой заводной и ребячащийся, все в таком духе?

— Ты про… — Джерард добросовестно пытается вспомнить этого самого неформала, одновременно избегая смотреть преподавателю в глаза и делая самый сосредоточенный на философии вид. — Боже, ты про того, которого зовут _Эшли_? Который был накрашен так, словно у него через полчаса начиналась смена в стрип-клубе для трансов?

— Именно!

— Если тебе не хватает того, что его родители явно подготовили имя только для девочки, и того, что он мог бы за два дня опустошить мою косметичку — то у него ещё и парень был.

— Ну, из всех симпатичных парней я знаю только твоего братца и Патрика, и знаешь, в первом случае был бы инцест, во втором — я бы разбил тебе нос.

— Фу, боже, Пит, ты можешь помолчать до конца этой пары? До конца всех пар? До конца наших жизней? Было бы круто, чувак, спасибо.

Обиженный парень замолкает и утыкается в тетрадь, где вместо конспектов — кривые сердечки с наивным «П + П» (и только пусть потом попробует сказать, что он не влюбленная девчонка-эмо!), а Джерард немножко раскаивается.  
Совсем немножко.  
Он просто хочет домой. К пицце. К Нарнии. К комиксам. К чудесному одиночеству. Ему не нужен парень!

***

 _Если бы у тебя был гребаный парень, этой ситуации не было бы_ , проносится в голове Джерарда противным голосочком под фоновый шум сирен, но парень может только испуганно проблеять:

— Т-ты кто во… вообще.?

Потому что на _его_ диване сидит странный мужик (ладно, с мужиком он перебарщивает, но), весь в наколках (ладно, не весь, только на шее пара тату и, кажется, на руках) и с пирсингом везде, где только можно (ла-а-адно, не везде, только колечко в губе).

Единственная крохотная проблемка в том, что Джи не знает этого типа!

«Ну-ка слезь с этого дивана, ублюдок, вмятина в нем — для меня», думает парень, но молчит, потому что окей, пускай, пускай сидит, если выбирать между диваном и жизнью — Джи знает, что должен выбрать.

— Ох, ладно, чувак, давай без лишних разборок и кровопролитий. Я не хочу делать тебе больно, так что давай, ложись поудобнее на пол, мне всего лишь нужны твои деньги, — незнакомец улыбается во все шестьдесят четыре (или это просто в глазах двоится?) и выглядит, как молодой мафиози, и, кажется, он принял Джерарда за взрослого и состоятельного человека, у которого может быть не только пара центов на карманные расходы.

И это, вообще-то, так, он ради этого подрабатывает в книжном магазине, отдавая часы заслуженного отдыха на ужасно тяжелую работу. Так что да, все классно, у него есть на что покупать пиццу и оплачивать аренду.

Что совсем не классно, так это то, что деньги недавно укочевали к хозяйке квартиры. Той самой, которую снимают братья Уэй, и той самой, в которой сидит злой и страшный бандит.

— О боже… — Джерард испуганно тараторит, делая махонький шажок назад, — боже, парень, у меня нет никаких денег, честно-честно, можешь проверить во всех тумбочках, боже, я просто бедный студент, откуда у меня гребаные деньги!

Пожалуйста, пускай он провалится сейчас сквозь землю. Он должен был пойти с Питом в новую кофейню, это был знак, небеса хотели уберечь его от всего этого. Пожалуйста, время, перемотайся, он сделает правильный выбор!

Злобный рэкетир пялится на него несколько секунд, а потом просто…  
Потом просто этот ублюдок начинает ржать.

Что здесь происходит?

— Блин, чувак, успокойся, — парень откидывается на спинку дивана и широко улыбается, наглец. — Я просто друг твоего брата. Он застрял в душе на ближайшие несколько лет, так что, думаю, нам придется жить вместе, пока он не выйдет.

До Джерарда доходит медленно и со вкусом, поэтому он ещё трясется примерно несколько секунд прежде, чем длинно выдыхает и сквозь зубы чертыхается. Это. Самый. Тупой. Розыгрыш. И вообще, кто ему теперь купит краску для закрашивания седины и корвалол для сердца?

Успокойся, Джерард, вдох-выдох. Когда вообще Майки умел заводить нормальных друзей?

— Это было несмешно.

— О нет, парень, ошибаешься, это было охренеть как смешно, — улыбка никак не сходит с этого жуткого лица, как у него ещё щеки не треснули? — Ты стоял весь такой «ох не бе-е-е-ей меня» и «я бе-е-едный студент», — этот хмырь ещё и блеет, передразнивая, так что его действительно хочется стукнуть.

— Дай угадаю — ты из крутых парней в школе, да? — Джерард падает на диван, задницей отвоевывая свое место под солнцем, и оттесняет подростка (он испугался гребаного подростка!).

— Ага, макаю ботанов головой в унитаз и кидаюсь ластиками в учителей.

— Мой брат — само божество ботанов.

— Твой брат — божество математики, а я не хочу завалить тест.

Джерард в упор смотрит на развеселого пацана и _не одобряет_. Ему стоит держаться подальше от Майки, потому что младший Уэй — пример для подражания даже Джи, и ему не стоит ввязываться во все эти пьянки-гулянки с бэд боем, и, боже, что если он поддастся дурному влиянию? Начнет таскать деньги, чтобы играть в карты, будет пить и курить, и водить девушек домой. Забросит школу, уедет в Мексику, отрастит крутые усы и до конца жизни будет перестреливаться с наркобаронами во время дележа территории.

— Ты пялишься, чувак, это жут…

— Наркобароны — это плохо, — выпаливает Джи накопившееся прежде, чем осознает, что язык его — враг его.

— Точно, — теперь парень выглядит действительно растерянным. И, кажется, чаще поглядывает в сторону ванной комнаты.

— Постой-ка… — кажется, над головой Джерарда вспыхивает неоновая лампочка догадки. — Ты ведь не используешь моего доверчивого брата?

— Что-о-о? Да он такой же доверчивый, как я высокий! Я чуть ли не на коленях перед ним ползал, умоляя объяснить мне все эти производные! Он смотрел на меня, как на препарированную лягушку, только с б _о_ льшим презрением!

— Брось, Майки готов помочь каждому и нести добро в этот мир каждый вторник и четверг. Если бы у нас оставались лишние деньги, Майкос бы все до цента отдавал нищим и бездомным.

— Чтобы лет через десять стребовать с каждого долг с огромными процентами?

Теперь душенька Джерарда спокойна — этот парень и впрямь давно общается с его братом, все нормально, он не использует его просто на пару дней.

— Вы говорили про меня гадости, я прав? — Майки появляется на пороге со внезапностью, достойной отражения в фильмах ужасов, и Джи буквально стыдно — они с этим подозрительным парнем синхронно хватаются за сердце и громко вздыхают. Как в фанфиках про соулмейтов, если вы понимаете.

— Ну что ты, мы с твоим братом классно поговорили, — татуированное нечто наконец встает с его любимой диванной вмятины под подозрительным взглядом Майки. — Он такой заботливый, я аж завидую.

— Значит, вы уже близко знакомы? И можете назвать все имена друг друга, дату рождения и группу крови?

— Я знаю его имя, придурок, — Джи даже не знает, на что реагировать первым: на то, что его маленького братика назвали (прости, господи) придурком, или на то, что подозрительный обколотый тип знает его имя, поэтому просто сидит с открытым ртом. — Ты же постоянно треплешься о «самом милом и лучшем братике Джерарде, ах, розовые блестки».

Парень поджимает одну ногу, пародируя кокеток из плохих комедий, и взмахивает рукой, будто осыпает все перед собой прахом единорога, дебильно-мечтательно улыбаясь, но Майки, ох, Майки не понимает подобных шуток.

Мир тебе пухом, шутник.

— Майки, стой! — над головой Джерарда — ангельский нимб с не менее ангельскими крылышками, ну что за прелесть. — Я ещё не придумал эпитафию, как вот это вот зовут?

— Я Фрэнк! Извечная жертва шуток про Фрэнкенштейна, — парень подмигивает (боже, подмигивает!) Джи, пытаясь выбрать из жесткого захвата острых локтей, и Уэй разобрался бы, как мужик, с неуместным подкатом, если бы Майки не повел дружка к двери.

— Буду поздно, ужинай без меня, за теликом долго не сиди.

— Да, мам, так точно, мам, будет сделано.

Когда главные источники шума исчезают за дверью, Джерард позволяет себе снова чертыхнуться, только теперь ещё громче. Пожалуйста, было бы круто, если бы за ним сейчас пришли рогатые парни из Ада.

Фрэнк, надо же. Нет, чтобы какой-нибудь там Тим или Джон, или Карл.  
Фрэнк. Красивое имя.  
И малолетний хмырь с тупым чувством юмора.

***

Когда Джи следующим утром (или днем? он снова опаздывает) жалуется Питу на «самый ужасный пранк этого года, серьезно, я хочу убить его», его никто не слушает. Нет, не потому что Пит — на самом деле воображаемый друг, которого не существует. На самом деле, Джерарду порой хочется этого, потому что ваши воображаемые друзья хотя бы всегда с вами, но для этой эмо-девочки в теле американского студента гораздо важнее её парень. Друзья так не поступают!

— Джи, я понимаю, что ты впервые встретился с понравившимся тебе мальчиком и вы уже дошли до стадии дерганья друг друга за… — Пит осекается, осматривает сидящего рядом Уэя с головы до ног и с ухмылкой заканчивает, — косички. Но поверь, пока вы не дойдете хотя бы до «второй базы», я не буду так уж заинтересован.

— О чем ты вообще.?

Они смотрят друг на друга около минуты, и весь мир, включая злого препода и засыпающих одногруппников, замедляется в эпичном слоумо и выносится за пределы этой вселенной, пока Пит — как всегда — не нарушает идиллию.

— Подожди-ка, ты говорил не о хорошеньком стриптизере?

Порой Джерарду кажется, что у него вполне классные и поддерживающие друзья, которые всегда готовы его выслушать и помочь, и вообще они просто чудо в милых бантиках, и на всем свете нет больше таких.  
А потом у них с Питом общие пары.

— Ты реагируешь только, если в рассказе мелькает имя «Патрик»?

— Ты что-то сказал про Патрика? — парень поднимает голову от тетради, куда он секунду назад прилежно конспектировал каждое слово, хотя, честно говоря, никто и никогда не ловил Пита на усердной учебе.

Джи смотрит на широкую ухмылку друга с явным желанием стереть её на ближайшие пару месяцев, но только драматично выдыхает. _Это твой друг, Джерард,_ повторяет он себе, _ты не можешь бить друзей за их плохое чувство юмора._

— Вы же придете вдвоем в конце месяца?

Вообще-то, ни сам Джерард, ни Майки не знают, откуда у них это повелось, но в конце каждого месяца они собираются вместе с несколькими друзьями и устраивают небольшую вечеринку. Кто-то из самых здравомыслящих и помнящих ещё священную первую вечеринку говорил, что они отмечали новоселье, Майки напился и говорил всем, что он их любит, так что, наверное, всем просто хотелось услышать теплые слова от Майкла. Или увидеть его пьяным, тут уж пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Факт в том, что на вечеринке только их близкие друзья и всем весело.

— Херня вопрос. Кто ещё будет? Тот милый мальчик, о котором ты любезно трещал всю пару придет?

— Нет! Надеюсь, нет… — у Джи потеют ладони, холодеют внутренности и поднимается давление при одной мысли, что у Майки не найдется ни одного нормального друга, и он пригласит этого Фрэнка. Пит говорит, что это старческое, но это определенно точно страх. — Но я собирался позвать Рэя. И зову тебя с Патриком, по-моему, этого хватит.

— Джерард умре-е-е-т старой дево-о-ой, — отворачиваясь, беззаботно себе под нос напевает Пит. — Джерард умре-е-т одиноким девственнико-о-ом.

Джи определенно точно ненавидит этого парня и немедленно отзывает приглашение.

***

Дома его ожидает — спасибо, господь — только Майки с привычным хмурым лицом и никаких татуированных упырей поблизости. Этот день прекрасен.

Ну, не считая того, что ему на работу через полчаса, а добираться до неё — уже минут двадцать, так что у Джи есть всего несколько минут, чтобы переодеться, перекусить, дать отеческий совет младшему брату и вообще спасти вселенную. И начнет он, наверное, с гиковской футболки и бутерброда с ветчиной.

Все идет хорошо ровно первые тридцать секунд, пока он разувается, прилежно ставит кроссы на полочку и сладко потягивается, хрустя всем, чем только может в старческом-едва-за-двадцать-теле.  
А потом Майки открывает свой рот.

— Я пригласил его.

И Джи позорно падает, споткнувшись о вывалившиеся шнурки (или о сердце, упавшее в пятки?).

— Боже, Майки, скажи мне, что ты про Кристиана Бэйла*. Или про Тома Уэллинга. А лучше про обоих сразу, — Джерард ноет, все так же лежа на полу, потому что жизнь все равно суровая сучка, он не может сопротивляться.

— Не-е-е, тогда тут была бы война, — Уэй-младший безразлично смотрит на брата и переворачивает страницу. — Ты знаешь, о ком я. Ты настолько понравился Фрэнку, что он пообещал неделю покупать мне кофе, если я приглашу его.

Лучше недели бесплатного кофе может быть только бас-гитара, Джерард проигрывает этот раунд, не успев даже начать его.

(а ещё он игнорирует слова про «понравился». тому коротышке могло понравиться только смеяться над ним)

— Но ведь вечеринка только для друзей!

— Он _неделю_ будет покупать мне прекрасный черный кофе, он мой лучший друг.

У Джи не остается аргументов и времени, так что переодевается он в самую мрачную футболку, какую только смог найти (то есть, с черно-белым щенком, не осуждайте), и на работу уходит в расстроенных чувствах, вяло жуя сэндвич с огурцом.

***

Возвращается он уже гораздо более жизнерадостным, даже несмотря на ливень, — ещё бы, полсмены читал Джека Лондона, пока его коллега трепался с клиентами о том, какая часть «Сумерек» лучше и когда сага скатилась. Обычно рабочие дни у него проходят немного более загружено, так что судьба, видимо, просто начинает раскаиваться за все незаслуженно сброшенные ему на головы страдания. Давно пора.

Так что Джи даже присвистывает, открывая дверь, и светится, как новогодняя гирлянда, от кончиков черных соломенных волос до потертых эглетов на кроссовках, готовый нести радость в этот мир, ну или хотя бы одинокому брату.

А потом замечает небрежно кинутую пару чужих кедов и кожаную куртку на вешалке.

— Майки? — зовет Джерард, проходя в гостиную и одновременно сражаясь с узкими намокшими рукавами куртки. — Майки, как ты можешь не встречать любимого брата? О боже!

— Ты что, забыл мое имя? — парень из его кошмаров сидит на диване (диване с джерардовской вмятиной!) и усердно грызет карандаш, нависнув над какими-то тетрадями и книгами и обращая на них ноль внимания. — Впрочем, мне и такое обращение норм.

— Если ты сейчас скажешь, что мой брат в душе, а нам придется жить душа в душу ближайшие два года, я выгоню тебя из этой квартиры.

— Не, Майки ушел на кухню че-нибудь приготовить. И прикинь, оставил меня наедине с химией, чувак, я _боюсь_ химию. Посиди со мной, вдруг она оживет и сожрет меня, Майкос же даже не заметит.

И Уэй принимает самое страшное (ну, одно из) решение в своей жизни: кивает и подходит ближе, и вы помните, он все ещё борется с курткой. И даже побеждает, но какой ценой! Мокрая футболка на удивление неплохо задирается, когда Джи решает просто стянуть это безобразие через голову, и Фрэнк, который явно не умеет молчать дольше минуты, присвистывает, и в тот момент, когда раскрасневшийся от тяжелой битвы с одеждой и неуместного свиста Джерард собирается нести правосудие со снятой курткой и задравшейся футболкой, в комнату заходит Майки с тарелкой бутербродов.

Он ничего не говорит, только закатывает глаза и делает шаг назад.

— Кажется, я забыл заварить чай. Точно, сейчас я выйду и зайду, сделав вид, что не видел этого неловкого стриптиза.

Этот день ужасен.

Джерард поспешно одергивает скрутившийся край под внимательным взглядом непрошенного гостя и устало падает на диван, оттесняя Фрэнка к подлокотнику.

— Я хотел просто посмотреть «Черепашек-ниндзя», — бормочет он, разглядывая потолок, и чувствует себя брюзгливым старым дедом. — Или просто посидеть в твиттере или на тамблере и немного повеселиться с популярных тегов. Почему…

Монотонное бормотание прерывается хихиканьем Фрэнка, и это действительно не смех, а чертово девчачье хихиканье, от которого брутальному подростку будто стыдно; Джи переводит взгляд с микро-трещинок на соседа по дивану, и тот отворачивает лицо, пытаясь заглушить свое _хихиканье_.

— Фрэнк смеется как девчонка, — беззлобно подтрунивает взрослый и серьезный Джерард, ухмыляясь. — Что это: твой смех или писк маленького дятла Вуди?

— О-ох, заткнись, — парень, кажется, даже немного краснеет, и это только ещё больше веселит Уэя.

— Дай угадаю: ты пролистываешь смешные мемы с закрытыми глазами, если рядом есть другие люди? — ох черт, он чувствует себя такой дерзкой сучкой, где его аплодисменты.

— Я же попросил отвалить, — надув губы, Фрэнк показывает средний палец и громко зовет: — Майки, твой брат меня обижает.

— Насчет того, что Фрэнк Айеро смеется как девчонка? — интересуется Уэй-младший с порога кухни и идет к ним. — Если да, то я солидарен.

Когда Майки опускает тарелку с бутербродами и чашки на кофейный столик, то отбивает пять Джерарду, и Фрэнк разочарованно стонет:

— Все Уэи такие задницы или вы уникальные?

— Все, — немного подумав, сообщает Джи, и Майкл согласно кивает. — Если подумать, мы вдвоем не сравнимся с нашей чудной матушкой.

Что ж, может вечер мультфильмов и отменяется сегодня, но Джерард все равно предвкушает веселье от игры «выведи вредного коротышку из себя и спасайся бегством, иначе укусит за лодыжку»,

***

Джерард никогда не был силен в толковании затишья перед бурей. А в последнее время он буквально расслабляется, проводя (ну не всегда, но часто) вечера за непринужденной болтовней с Майки и дружескими насмешками над Фрэнком, а на парах сплетничая с Питом.  
Пит правда невыносим, когда хочет кому-то поперемывать косточки, но зато он выслушивает Уэя, когда тот начинает болтать об Айеро — скорее всего, чтобы потом пересказать все Патрику, гнусно хихикая, но Джи все равно.

Что бы не говорил Вентц — это все отвратительные инсинуации.

Но за всей этой беспечностью подходит страшное время. Судный День. Время Икс. Называйте как хотите, но месяц подходит к концу.

Рэй отписывается за неделю до, предупреждая, что не сможет присутствовать на самой «безбашенной вечеринке в его жизни» — Джерард никогда не замечал, что за шевелюрой-одуванчиком этого парня скрывается самый настоящий саркастичный тролль. Майки, узнав об этом, вздыхает как-то особенно грустно и ворчит, что будет одиноким одиночкой на празднике жизни среди двух ванильно-влюбленных парочек.

 _О чем это он,_ думает Джи, _ведь с ним будем мы с Фрэнком._ Он не очень догадливый.

Но именно в данный момент в их доме только братья Уэи и Пит с Патриком, и ещё немного неловкая атмосфера между последними двумя и Джерардом, потому что первым, что они спросили (вдвоем! одновременно!), было:

— И где твой парень?

И трезвый Майки засмеялся.

— Он не очень пунктуальный, да? — Патрик разваливается на диване, оставляя Джерарду единственный выбор — сидеть на полу в позе лотоса и быть очень злым перед коробкой с дисками с мультиками.

— Я же тебе говорил, что парень Джи — та ещё кокетка. Это стопроцентное запланированное опоздание, — якобы неслышно шипит Пит на всю квартиру.

— Ты всегда опаздываешь на наши свидания, ты так флиртуешь?

— Нет, я просто постоянно забываю, что мой утюжок для волос долго греется.

— В прошлый раз ты сказал, что соседский щенок погрыз шнурки на твоих кроссовках, поэтому тебе пришлось переобуваться.

— Пит — ужасный бойфренд, — мстительно замечает Джерард.

— Пит — ужасный человек, — поправляет брата Майки.

— Почему все заговорили обо мне, если мы начинали с того, что парень Джи опаздывает?!

— Потому что он поступает ужасно, прямо как ты постоянно, — Стамп в самом деле милое солнышко, но нельзя встречаться с Вентцем и при этом не издеваться над Вентцем.

— Он не мой гребаный парень!

— Он пишет, что уже подъехал, — флегматично оповещает всех Уэй-младший, поправляя очки средним пальцем. Те самые очки, которые, кажется, повышают его интеллект на двадцать баллов, иначе почему он единственный догадался написать Фрэнку и поторопить его?

Когда за входной дверью слышатся торопливые шаги, никто не спешит открывать, зато Пит с Патриком подбираются, готовые к внезапной атаке, словно заботливая супружеская парочка, отдающая любимого сына под венец на растерзание роковой незнакомке.

— Майки, это ужасное сравнение, — Джерард толкает брата локтем, побуждая встать. — Я тебе говорил, что ты перечитал этих «Химических романов»? Если нет, то говорю.

Майкл, закатив глаза, уходит открывать долгожданному гостю дверь под разочарованным взглядом Пита.

— Я думал, ты сам откроешь дверь этому милашке?

— Пит, ты не умеешь думать, — огрызается Джи и вытаскивает диск со «Скуби Ду». — Держись покрепче за Патрика и молчи, тебя все будут любить. С чего вообще я должен бежать и открывать этому коротышке, ха?

— Ну вот, а я думал, мы здорово поладили в прошлый раз, — Фрэнк заваливается в комнату, улыбаясь до того ярко, что Пит пародирует пение ангелов и прикрывает глаза ладонью, а Джерард кривится, будто сожрал килограмм лимонов. — И вообще, ты ведь раздевался уже передо мной.

— Оууу, парень, дай пожму тебе руку, — Вентц подскакивает с дивана с ухмылкой, достойной голодной акулы, и в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ним и Айеро (не то, чтобы у него длинные ноги, просто комната довольно маленькая). — Питер Льюис Кингстон Вентц Третий, но эти плебеи зовут меня просто Пит.

— Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро-младший, — не переставая улыбаться, Фрэнк жмет руку немного охреневшему Питу. — Джерард порой про тебя говорил всякие гадости.

— Мы все порой говорим про Пита гадости, — встревает Патрик и отталкивает уже намеревающегося что-то возразить бойфренда бедром. — Даже при нем самом, он все равно этого не понимает. Я Патрик, — ладони парней едва соприкасаются, как Пит, боже, он не умеет молчать больше двух секунд, вмешивается:

— Сейчас он Стамп, но однажды станет Вентцем, а потом с ним случится несчастный случай, и я, как плачущая вдова, получу все наследство.

— Мне кажется, мы лишние, — шепчет на ухо брату Джерард, наблюдая за семейной драмой и поедая попкорн. Тот самый попкорн, который они оставляли на самые скучные моменты фильмов, чтобы держать рот Пита занятым и уберечь всех от его низкопробных шуточек.

— Ну, тогда «Сайлент Хилл» или «Проклятие»?

— Я хочу «Спанч Боба»!

— Проверишься у врача, а сейчас мы выбираем фильм, — Майки раздраженно кидает коробочку от диска со «Звонком» в Пита (потому что все шишки всегда достаются именно ему). — Поверить не могу, ребят, что вы пришли сюда только, чтобы познакомиться с Фрэнком.

Майкл теряет своего друга, боже, такое уже было. Он познакомил их всех с Эндрю, и тот сбежал из-за пристального внимания парочки Пи-энд-Пи, он привел на вечеринку Джо, и тот стал тусить большей частью с парочкой Пи-энд-Пи, он круто общался с Рэем, а потом тот стал лучшим другом его брата.  
Он привел Фрэнка, и, видимо, теперь у его брата будет парень.

— Если мы пойдем клянчить конфеты у соседей, я отвлекусь от Фрэнка. Мы же делали так уже!

— Это был чертов Хэллоуин, все клянчат сладости в Хэллоуин, — справедливо замечает Джерард.

Но нельзя просто взять и заткнуть Пита, когда тот в ударе, так что Вентц продолжает интересоваться у Фрэнка всякими мелочами по типу «какие предметы тебе больше всего нравятся?», «в чем ты хорош?», «что значит, Джи раздевался перед тобой?», «каким ты видишь ваше будущее через десять лет?», «а через пятнадцать?», «будешь ли ты с ним в горе и радости, в болезни и здравии?», пока Патрик записывает все в блокнот и помечает карандашом сомнительные места.

В итоге их все-таки удается оторвать от инквизиторского допроса Айеро насчет его профпригодности как парня Джерарда (Уэй чувствовал себя так неловко в последний раз где-то в начальной школе, когда облил брюки газировкой и ходил в них весь школьный день, и все над ним смеялись. вот насколько неловко он чувствует себя сейчас) и усадить по разные стороны дивана — между парочкой садится Майки, так что Джи и Фрэнку приходится умещаться в кресле вдвоем. Никто не счел нужным искать ещё одно кресло, жизнь — одно большое западло.

И теперь вечер проходит намного легче. Для Джерарда, по крайней мере — он перестает заботиться о своем незаслуженном статусе «больше-не-одиночка» и полностью погружается в атмосферу посыпанного пеплом города со страшными мутантами, не переставая, впрочем, хрустеть попкорном ни на миг, и даже не замечает, как наглый коротышка таскает _его_ воздушные кукурузные зерна. Это замечают все, но не сам Уэй. В конце концов он все же пригревается одним боком об Айеро, поскольку им в самом деле приходится греть друг друга, раз они сидят так близко, и в полной темноте, сам того не понимая, кладет голову непрошенному соседу на плечо.

Фрэнк перестает на мгновение дышать, но Джерард этого не осознает. Нет, он полностью сейчас в мире Сайлент Хилла, у него во рту сладкий попкорн, ему тепло, его голове удобно, поэтому Джи ничего не смущает.

— Они что, в самом деле встречаются? — шепотом спрашивает у Майки Патрик. — Разве это было не просто шуткой?

— Я _думал_ , что это было просто шуткой, — безразлично пожимает плечами и так же шепотом отвечает Уэй-младший. — Но вообще-то Фрэнк сразу запал на моего брата. Возможно, он всегда был в восторге от парней с вороньим гнездом на голове или помешанных гиков.

— Эта мисс коп умрет. Я знаю, вы все её безумно любите, но её сожгут, — громко и самодовольно заявляет Пит.

— Мы знаем, — вздыхает Патрик, потому что боже, это все знают, они все смотрели «Сайлент Хилл» раза три точно.

— А она не вернется. Вернет дочь к мужу, а сама останется там, — в Вентца летит зернышко кукурузы со стороны кресла, но тот не умолкает: — Между прочим, уверен, никто из вас не заметил, но Роуз теряет свою кофту при входе в собор.

— Возможно, её снял Пирамидоголовый? — предполагает Фрэнк, пока Джерард кидает ещё одно зернышко.

— Но он не носит розовое! Это не брутально, а он очень брутальный!

— Пирамидоголовый будет брутальным в любом случае, у него же есть эти большие мускулы и этот большой тесак.

— А если бы у него был _розовый_ тесак?

— А если бы вы заткнулись, было бы очень круто, — но Майки никто не слышит и не слушает. К тому же Джерард присоединяется к дискуссии, поднявшись с плеча Фрэнка (тот выглядит безумно огорченным), и принимает его сторону (тот выглядит безумно радостным), а Стамп, разумеется, на стороне своего надоедливого парня.

Это будет самый долгий киномарафон.

***

С того вечера проходит всего два дня, но для Майки эти два дня невыносимы. Каждые полчаса Фрэнк либо пишет смс, либо спрашивает вживую, как он может ещё понравиться его брату, и в итоге Уэй предлагает ему самое дикое, буквально безумное решение!  
Никто не готов к такому экстриму, о боже.

— Пригласи его на свидание. В кино. На какой-нибудь очередной супергеройский фильм. А потом угости шоколадным коктейлем и ванильным мороженым, и он отдаст тебе руку, сердце и прочие ненужные органы. Ты ещё можешь по пути купить новый выпуск комиксов про Человека-паука, но спроси себя, готов ли ты так быстро получить язык моего брата себе в глотку.

— Я родился готовым, — Айеро шутливо салютует, так шкодливо улыбаясь, и уносится прочь, забив на последний урок, потому что окей, у него литература, а комиксы — это же типа тоже литература?

Майки приходится соврать учительнице, что Фрэнк невероятным образом отравился йогуртом ровно перед этим уроком и ему было настолько плохо, что _ох_.  
Его брат похож на отравленный йогурт кислой рожей и бледностью до зеленоватости, так что это почти что не ложь.

***

У Джерарда сегодня нет работы, будь благословенен график два-на-два, поэтому после пар он собирается развалиться на диване и под голос Фредди Меркьюри наконец накидать пару скетчей. Или страницу-другую очередного никогда-и-ни-за-что-мир-его-не-увидит комикса. В общем, парень собирается оторваться на полную катушку и углубить вмятину на диване ещё больше.

Но у дома, где и снимают квартиру братья Уэй, его поджидает маленький панк — он курит (впервые на памяти Джи!) и нервно перекатывается с пятки на носок, периодически вздрагивая от наиболее сильных порывов осеннего ветра. Завидев Джерарда, Фрэнк замирает, мгновенно сминает пальцами полуистлевшую сигарету и выбрасывает её нахрен подальше, принимая вид очаровательного Бэмби перед фарами несущегося на сто двадцать в час автомобиля.

Как будто его будут отчитывать за небольшую порцию никотина, ну что за ребенок.

— Я думал, конец школьного дня у вас с Майки совпадает, — хмурится Джи, непонимающе приподнимая бровь. Если Фрэнк здесь, то тут же должен быть и Майкл, но здесь есть только язвительный коротышка и никаких язвительных очкариков, эта вселенная как-то паршиво работает.

— Я свалил с последнего урока, — признается Айеро и снова делает эти снова щенячьи глазки, полные любви и обожания (и это видят все, кроме Джерарда, поэтому для последнего это просто виноватый взгляд). — Честно говоря, миссис Коулман обладает феноменальной способностью заставлять меня кидать в неё бумажные шарики, так что ей же лучше.

_Ну что за ребенок._

— Но вообще-то у меня есть потрясное предложение, ради которого я отложил «Скотный двор» в долгий ящик! — Фрэнк глубоко вдыхает и долго выдыхает, при этом отводя взгляд от лица Джи. — Не хотел бы ты… ну, ты и, эм, я, то есть, мы… ну, то есть, если ты хочешь, то мы пойдем… — дальше слов вовсе не слышно, Айеро что-то неуверенно мямлит, опустив голову, и это так не вяжется с его повседневным поведением, что Джерард начинает немного волноваться.

— Мы пойдем.?

— Мы пойдем в кино, — у Фрэнка буквально сводит челюсть, когда он все же произносит последнее слово, но теперь он так же выглядит немного смелее и увереннее. — Да, точно, я хочу пригласить тебя в кино. Но я не был уверен, кто тебе нравится из супергероев больше всего, так что я думаю, ну то есть, «Звездные войны» — всегда хороший выбор, ведь так? Все любят «Звездные войны». И «Гарри Поттера», но я решил, что такой гик, как ты, согласится скорее посмотреть на Энакина, чем на Гарри, так что… ох, наверное, мне пора замолчать, — Айеро делает странный жест, словно он зашивает себе рот и выкидывает иголку туда же, куда сигарету несколько минут назад, и теперь преданно ждет ответа от Джерарда.

С таким выражением, которое даже слепой ко всем знакам Уэй читает как «скажи-да-или-мне-придется-умереть-от-неловкости». С выражением, способным растопить самое холодное сердце охранника у гей-клуба, вот насколько оно трогательное. Даже падающая на глаза челка и пирсинг в губе не делают это выражение менее милым.  
Если бы Джерард только знал, что Фрэнк способен делать такое лицо, он бы никогда не смотрел на него, потому что Айеро сейчас ни в чем нельзя отказать. В любом случае, вот и разгадка того, как парень умудрился убедить Пита отдать ему последний кусок пиццы — а с этой задачей с трудом справляется даже Патрик.

— Я… хорошо. Ладно. Почему бы нет, я люблю «Звездные войны», — все же сдается Уэй, смутно догадываясь, что это вроде как приглашение на свидание. Смущает ли его свидание с Фрэнком? Наверное, всё-таки нет, ведь это же _Фрэнк_.

Джерард Артур Уэй — бог аргументации, но почему-то в это никто не верит.

— Тогда в семь я заеду за тобой, готовь свой лучший наряд, — Айеро подмигивает ему, улыбаясь, и уходит прежде, чем ему попадает за неуместный флирт.

Почему небеса постоянно против планов Джерарда просто посидеть и порисовать, а?

***

Майки наблюдает за ним уже с полчаса, но, слава богу, ничего не комментирует. Если он скажет хоть одно слово о внешнем виде Джерарда, тот мгновенно вспылит и будет гореть очень долго, потому что да, на самом деле Джи очень нервничает. Он не ходил на свидания очень долго, _очень_ , и даже то, что это просто кино со школьником, никак не убавляет значимости этого вечера в глазах Джерарда. Ничто, наверное, не в силах убавить значимости этого вечера, поэтому Уэй психует, пытаясь ровно подвести глаза вот уже в сотый раз.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что он уже видел тебя без макияжа и не убежал, вопя от ужаса? — невинно интересуется Майкл, прислонившись плечом к косяку и наблюдая за безуспешными попытками брата вспомнить былые навыки.

— Просто замолчи, — шипит тот, аккуратно растирая карандаш по линии века и, кажется, даже забывая дышать.

— Неровно, с одной стороны гуще, с другой — слабее.

— Я кину в тебя косметичкой, если ты не замолчишь, — угрожает Джерард, исправляя оплошность и морщась, когда карандаш тычет в уголок глаза.

— Вот так уже лучше, надо же, талант не пропадает без практики, — Майки с легкостью уворачивается от летящей щеточки. — Надеюсь, у тебя там нет помады или теней?

— Нет, у меня там кровь шутников в бутылочках, — огрызается Джи, внимательно разглядывая себя, и, довольный результатом, отстраняется от зеркала. — Сколько времени?

— Шесть. Ох нет, подожди, шесть пятьдесят две. Ох, забавно, кажется пару секунд назад на тебе было гораздо меньше пудры?

Джерард в панике. Что, если эти черные джинсы ужасны? Слишком обтягивающие или слишком висящие мешком, или вообще не идут ему? Что, если эта футболка не сочетается с его видом? До этого он немного подкрутил волосы, чтобы они едва заметно вились, но что, если это было зря?

 _Возьми себя в руки,_ вопит одна его часть, разумная, которая видит в зеркале напротив достаточно привлекательного парня, _ты весьма хорош собой, и вообще, ты спал на плече Фрэнка, чуть ли не пуская слюни, и он все ещё захотел пригласить тебя на свидание._

 _Аааааааааааааааа!_ вопит вторая часть, менее разумная, и Джерард близок к тому, чтобы послушать её.

Когда в дверь стучат, все чувства мгновенно отключаются, и Джи застывает, переставая моргать, дышать и вообще жить.

— Дверь открыта, — кричит со своего места Майки, потому что он действительно ненавидит закрывать двери, а сейчас это только на руку. Его брат не двинется с места, чтобы открыть кому-то, кто наконец пригласил его на свидание, а самому Майклу слишком лень отлипать от косяка.

Фрэнк проскальзывает в небольшой зазор между дверью и стеной и кивает приветственно тому Уэю, который младший, а потом смотрит на старшего.  
И Джерард смотрит на него.  
И они просто смотрят друг на друга. Ну, точнее, они _пялятся_ друг на друга, если вы хотите знать мнение Майки. Он не может поверить, что парень, с которым они здорово общались несколько месяцев, сейчас способен только залипнуть на его брата и пробивать своей челюстью пол.

— Перестаньте раздевать друг друга взглядами, — кривится Майкл. — Просто возьмитесь уже за руки и валите в свое кино.

На него никто не обращает внимания, только Джерард как-то странно вздыхает и продолжает разглядывать тату на руках Фрэнка, открытых из-за коротких рукавов футболки. До этого Айеро всегда был либо в школьной рубашке, либо в разнообразных свитерах с длинными рукавами, так что Джи никогда не удавалось детально разглядеть его татуировки. И кстати, где его куртка?  
А Фрэнк никогда не видел макияжа на Джерарде; он даже не подозревает, что было время, когда Джи и помыслить не мог выйти из дома без подкрашенных глаз.

— Фу, я как будто смотрю сериал по Диснею и сейчас тот момент, когда самая сахарная парочка должна поцеловаться, а пульт куда-то потерялся, — не умолкает Майки, надеясь достучаться до этих голубков и выпроводить их.

— Ах, да, кино, — бормочет Айеро, и Джерард наконец отвисает и делает неуверенный шаг вперед, к вешалке со своей курткой.

— Когда ты успел обуться? — восклицает Майкл, неверяще глядя на ноги брата.

— Ты придурок, я сделал это до того, как начать краситься.

— Это ты придурок, все обуваются после того, как накрасятся.

— Ха, кто эти мифические «все»?

— Нормальные люди. Я общаюсь с вами так долго, что начинаю сомневаться в их существовании, — оба брата синхронно цыкают друг на друга, а Фрэнк только закатывает глаза, боже, он не хотел попасть в такую сумасшедшую семейку.

— Ладно, Микки, — дразнится Джерард, накинув куртку. — Буду поздно, поэтому тебе пора бы уже чистить зубки и ложиться спать. Ты ведь сможешь уснуть, будучи один в доме?

— Нет, буду горько рыдать в подушку и умолять судьбу вернуть мне брата, — Майки все же отлипает от косяка и машет руками на парочку. — Идите уже, идите, вы слишком мозолите мне глаза сегодня.

Ни Фрэнк, ни Джерард не слышат этого, но когда за ними закрывается дверь, младший Уэй с облегчением вздыхает.

***

На завтраке Джи всё-таки присутствует — не то чтобы Майки верил, что тот останется ночевать у Фрэнка, но маленький червячок подозрения все равно извивался в глубине души. Он не хочет думать об этом, фу-фу-фу, поэтому спасибо Джерарду, что тот приходит ночью.  
Если бы он ещё молчал, а не пересказывал каждый момент их «невероятного и потрясающего свидания», цены ему бы не было.

— Он вначале так смущался и ещё смотрел, Майки, он смотрел на меня, как на самого красивого человека, которого он когда-либо видел. А ещё он был таким галантным, так мило смеялся и с таким неприкрытым вниманием меня слушал! А ещё мы поцеловались, — сияя голливудской улыбкой, тараторит Джи. Он сейчас похож на панду, потому что совсем позабыл вчера о макияже и не смыл его перед сном. Но он похож на невероятно счастливую панду, поэтому Майкл молчит. — Я проводил его до дома, и мы поцеловались!

— Я слышал.

— То есть, прямо у порога его дома. Он обнял меня на прощание и задержался, а я смотрел на его губы и думал: «Вау, я действительно хочу поцеловать этого парня», и Фрэнк, видимо, думал о том же, так что мы поцеловались.

— Отвратительно, — ну почему сегодня выходной, и Майки не может свалить под благовидным предлогом школы?

— Его губы были такие горячие, а колечко наоборот холодное, и это создавало потрясающий контраст, — мечтательно продолжает Джерард, потому что ему явно плевать, кто его слушатель и слушают ли его вообще. — А во время поцелуя…

В Джи летит пустая пачка от хлопьев, и тот наконец будто просыпается и смотрит недоуменно на брата.

— Что?

— Рассказывай Питу все эти подробности, а сейчас я вообще-то ем, окей?

— Зануда. Майки-зануда.

— Да-да, но сегодня ко мне придут друзья, так что не мог бы ты смыть эти черные круги вокруг глаз?

— Ещё одни друзья? — Джерард подскакивает со стула, чуть не переворачивая тарелку со сладкими колечками, и бегом бросается в ванную, потому что _черт, он совсем забыл о глазах._

— _Ещё_ одни друзья, ага. Наверное, они даже оценили бы твой творческий подход к разукрашиванию лица.

Джи молчит, видимо, занятый в кои-то веки полезным делом, поэтому у Майки есть несколько минут, чтобы посмотреть время до прибытия этих самых друзей. Не так уж много по идее, минут десять, наверное.  
Он действительно проспал, заснув где-то в час ночи, когда Джерард все же вернулся, поэтому время безбожно утекло.

Майкл успевает только убрать посуду и переодеться в более-менее приличную домашнюю одежду (а Джерард все ещё возится в ванной, и периодически оттуда доносятся жалкие вопли отчаяния и ужаса), когда в дверь звонят — хоть кто-то догадался использовать звонок, а не отбивать себе кулаки и ноги в попытках пробиться.

— Привет, и не обращайте внимания на крики из ванной, мой брат по субботам устраивает ритуальные жертвоприношения.

Майки сторонится, чтобы пропустить парней в квартиру, и один из них весело отвечает:

— О, мы не можем как-нибудь помочь ему?

— Ему только бог может помочь, но за двадцать четыре года так и не удосужился.

— Майки? К нам уже пришли? — из ванной вываливается Джерард: с покрасневшими от долгого трения глазами и взъерошенными мокрыми волосами. Он улыбается в первую секунду, но мгновенно бледнеет, узнав одного из новоприбывших. — Ты?! Парень с девчачьим именем из клуба?

— Привет, — Эшли машет ручкой с невинной улыбочкой и чуть ли не шаркает ножкой в берце.

— И парень, который чуть не сломал мне нос в том же клубе.

— Энди, — представляется второй. — Я учусь с твоим братом.

— Мы лучшие друзья, — кивает Майкл, и Джи ловит дежа вю. — Я решил, что сумасшедшие парочки не спугнут только сумасшедшую парочку. Я умный, скажи? Мы с Энди пойдем учить физику, а так как Эшли умный студент и уже все знает, вы сможете поговорить о том, как пугать парня на первом свидании своим макияжем.

_Когда вообще Майки умел заводить нормальных друзей?_


End file.
